The invention relates to a light structural metal plate in the form of a hump plate comprising a mould-pressed hump plate and a flat plate connected thereto substance-to-substance at the hump end faces.
Various forms of light structural metal plates are known, more particularly in the form of hollow compartment plates and hump plates. Hollow compartment and hump plates consist of outer cover plates and the most variously constructed spacers disposed therebetween. In dependence on the load exerted, in such light structural plates one outer cover plate acts as a tension chord, the other acting as a compression chord. In comparison with solid plates, such light structural plates have higher flexural and buckling strengths for the same weight per unit of area. For this reason they are used as supporting structural elements for floor or roadway plates to be walked or driven over, but they are also employed for walls.
Prior art aluminium or steel hollow compartment plates (Krupp Technical Information, Works Reports, Vol. 32 (1974), No. 1, pp. 1-14, more particularly pp. 5-6) consist of outer cover plates and continuous webs, disposed therebetween as spacers, which extend in only one direction and are rigidly connected to the cover plates. In one aluminium hollow compartment plate the cover plate and the webs are extruded in one piece. In one steel hollow compartment plate the webs are formed by trapezoidal plates bent in zig-zag shape and welded to the cover plates. It is true that such aluminium or steel hollow compartment plates have high flexural strength in the longitudinal direction of the webs, but low flexural strength transversely of the longitudinal direction of the webs. Since their buckling strength is therefore not particularly high, they are unsuitable to be used as surface supporting agents.
Other prior art steel or aluminium hump plates (Krupp Technical Information, Works Reports, Vol. 32 (1974), No. 1, pp. 1-14, more particularly pp. 2-3) are characterised in that they consist exclusively of two interconnected cover plates, at least one of which takes the form of a hump plate. The hump plate can be connected at the hump end faces to a similar hump plate or else to a flat plate. The advantage of such a hump plate is that it has the same buckling strength in all directions. However, the ratio between its weight and flexural strength and buckling strength is unfavourable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a light structural metal plate which takes the form of a hump plate which has a low weight per unit of surface, accompanied by satisfactory flexural strength in the x and y direction of the plane of the plate and also satisfactory buckling strength.